High School Boys
by Kitada
Summary: What the lives of the Mabudachi Trio were like in junior high school. A series of oneshots.
1. Hatori Fails a Test

He should have known. He shouldn't have stayed up all night with Ayame and Shigure. He knew it was a stupid idea. And as a result? Hatori Sohma saw a big fat 'F' on his health assignment. He let out a great tormented sigh and wondered what on Earth he was going to tell his father. He had never failed a test. Ever. Not once. And when his father would ask how... what was he supposed to say? "Sorry, I was out all night with my weirdo Zodiac friends playing cards and acting like a drunken idiot, even though not a drop of alchohol passed my lips." Yeah. That would go over real good. Especially since Hatori knew his father didn't like the fact that he was born a Sohma, and within the Zodiac curse. He was afraid, for some reason, that being different would dumb him down and stand in the way of his father's only son becoming a doctor. Now, Hatori wondered if this could possibly be the case.

With his keen ears, he heard a whispering behind him, where Shigure sat. He turned and saw his best friend comparing answers with a cute girl and obviously flirting. Hatori rolled his eyes. At least Shigure wasn't as bad as Ayame. "Oh, sensei! I have returned from the bathroom safe and refreshed as a cool morning in spring!!!" Speakof the devil. Ayame gave a flamboyant curtsey and flopped down in the seat next to Hatori, automatically trying to attract the cute girl's attention. Shigure gave him a death glare and stuck his tongue out at him while the girl wasn't looking. Ayame leaned over into Hatori's personal space. "So what'd you get?" "I... got a twenty nine." Shigure abandoned the girl and leaned over Hatori's shoulder. "Out of a hundred?" "Apparently." "Wow." Ayame turned in his seat so that he was facing the other two, resting his head in one hand. "Have you ever failed a test before, Haa-san?" Hatori shook his head. "Wow, so not only did you fail, you also got the lowest score in class history! Congratulations!" Hatori snapped. "This is no time for congratulations. This was a semester test. I can't make it up." "Well..." Shigure began. "Wait!" Ayame interrupted. "Look at your paper, Tori! That doesn't look like it's written in your hand!" Hatori looked his paper over. "Hey, you're right!" He raised his hand. "Sensei, you've given me the wrong paper." "Oh?" Their teacher grabbed Hatori's paper and looked it over. "Shigure-san, can I see your test also?" "Huh? Oh sure!" Shigure handed his paper over. Their teacher observed both papers, frowning. "I see the problem here. I accidentally switched your papers." She returned them to their rightful owners. Hatori looked at the top of his real paper. A ninety eight. That was more like it. "Oooooh...that explains it!" Shigure exclaimed. "I was wondering why I got such a good grade!" "Glad that's back in order." "You can say that again. 


	2. Ayame Goes on a Date

"Aya-san, what are you doing?"

Hatori was referring to the fact that his best friend was bouncing off the walls, literally.

"I have a date!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Shigure and Hatori glanced at each other. "A date?"

"With who?" Hatori asked.

"With a girl!!!!!" Ayame said smugly.

"Wow, really?" Shigure laughed.

"Oh, shut up!"

"He has a point you know..."

"YOU TOO, HARI!!!!!!"

Hatori allowed himself a small smile. "Well, Aya... what does she look like?"

"I don't know. I'm meeting her here tonight."

They were sitting in Hatori's bedroom.

"Why did you give her my address?"

"Why not?"

Shigure sighed dreamily. "Ah, love. This would be a great moment for a poem of some sort..."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Hatori warned. "You have a loud voice, and you don't want my father kicking you out."

"Too true..." Shigure agreed, nodding vigorously. "But still... perhaps when we get outside?"

"You can't... I locked all the windows and doors." Aya said cheerfully.

Hatori's face steadily turned purple. "Why?"

"So you'd have to let me and Junko-san have dinner here."

Hatori lunged forward and grabbed Ayame by the lapels. "You idiot! What are we going to tell my father?"

Aya giggled. "Oh. I never thought of that."

Shigure sighed again, and the doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be her!!!" Ayame dashed down the stairs, pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, flinging it open.

On the front stoop stood a little old woman, about a foot shorter than Aya.

"Hello!! I'm looking for Ayame Sohma."

"That's me!" Aya grinned. "Are you Junko-san's mother?"

The woman gave him a weird look. "No. I'm Junko-san."

There was a long moment of silence, which was broken by the sounds of Shigure's infernal howling and Hatori's small, near-silent chuckles.

Ayame slammed the door shut and hid under Hari's bed for the next few days.


	3. Shigure and the PDInACan

Shigure Sohma leafed through the mail nonchalantly, tossing it on the counter in the kitchen, when something caught his eye.

He picked up the small, square envelope and read the cover.

'Personality Disorder in a Can! Change Your Friends' Personalities In a Heartbeat!"

Inside the envelope was a small package of the stuff. Shigure sniffed it.

"Ew... but it's just perfect..."

An evil grin spread across his face...

THE NEXT DAY:

Hatori, Ayame and Shigure were walking home from school on a bright, cloudless day.

"Hey guys! Wanna go get some soda or something?" Shigure suggested, fingering the packet of PD in a Can in his pocket.

"Sure." Hatori agreed, and Ayame sang a high C in approval.

They stopped at the nearest convenience store, each getting quite a different flavour of soda (Aaya- vanilla creme, Ha'ri- grape, Shigure- melon) and together, they sat on the porch of the main house.

"Can I try some of yours?" Shigure asked innocently, reaching for Hatori's soda.

"Um.. okay."

Shigure secretly slipped some of the powder in as he pretended to take a sip.

"Umm... yours too, Aaya?"

"Certainly, Shigure-nii." Aaya presented his can with a flourish and Shigure did the same to his.

"Ahh... both delicious! Come on, guys, try them!"

His two best friends took drinks. Suddenly, Hatori's head snapped foreward.

And he let out a very loud giggle.

Which, in fact, turned into a chorus of laughter, which became gut-wrenching guffaws, which had Ha'ri rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Shigure snickered and turned to Aaya. His other best friend was lying on the ground.

"Aya?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel very energetic today. I just want to go home and sleep... my life sucks."

"That's not very like you, Aaya."

"Whatever. Why is Hatori acting so immature?"

Shigure panicked. He didn't think he'd get so freaked out, but them acting the way they were was downright scary!!!

It wasn't long before he ran away screaming.

When he was out of sight, the two straightened up again.

"That was fun!" Aaya chuckled.

"That's what he gets for trying to pull the wool over our eyes." Hatori commented.

Shigure had failed to notice that the return address on the envelope was Aaya's.


	4. Hatori Gets Sick

Ayame Sohma, with the key he had pilfered from Shigure, burst through the door or Hatori's home, singing the Sound of Music and trying to whistle along with his singing, which was rather difficult. He climbed the stairway and slid down the hallway to Hatori's room.

"Hey, Ha'ri!!!!!" he sang out, pushing the door open, only to discover...

That his best friend was still asleep.

The snake prodded the dragon in the back with a long artificial nail. "Hatori? Haa-san? Wake up! We're going to be late!!!"

Hatori groaned and covered his head with the blanket. "I'm not going today, Aaya. I'm sick."

Ayame's eyes widened and he stepped away. "But... you can't get sick!! You DON'T get sick!!!"

"Everyone does, Aaya."

"Well not YOU. You tell us what to do when WE get sick!!"

Hatori closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not coming! You guys.. get my homework for me, okay?"

"Are you kidding, Ha'ri? I can't go! I gotta stay here and take care of you!!! We'll have to take you to the doctor, an-"

Hatori's face blanched. "What?"

"I said we'll have to take you to the doctor. What's wrong?"

"Aaah..." Hatori bolted from the room, ran downstairs, and shut himself up in a cupboard.

Aaya knelt next to the cupboard. "You... you're scared of the doctor, aren't you, Ha'ri?"

Hatori gave a 'hmm'. Aaya laughed.

"I thought you were going to be a doctor. You can't be scared of yourself, silly." He unlocked the cupboard and dragged Hatori outside and down the road towards the doctor's office.

Meanwhile, Shigure had been fooling around with the PD-in-a-can again. It wasn't like he knew it was gonna get Ha'ri sick... He'd have to apologize later.


End file.
